


Deals and Agreements (The Trust Remix)

by navaan



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Discipline, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Getting Back Together, POV Female Character, Porn with Feelings, Post-Season/Series 02, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-07-23 14:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7467669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara returns to Nyssa's side and she thought she could never have this again. But she's handed more than she ever had before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deals and Agreements (The Trust Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Teaotter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teaotter/gifts).
  * Inspired by [a new covenant](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2378615) by [Teaotter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teaotter/pseuds/Teaotter). 



“Don't move,” she told Nyssa, pressing her strong but delicate wrists down into the cushions. The expensive sheets and the lush setting were the perfect framing for Nyssa's natural beauty, but it what got Sara's breath to hitch was the way that this powerful, beautiful creature willingly followed her command without prompting.

It brought up memories.

_The first thing Nyssa ever said to her was: “Don't move.” At the time nobody would eve had to tell her. She'd been starved and dehydrated, she'd been out at sea and had been dropped right into the next dangerous situation. Or that was what it seemed like. Men – or men and women dressed in black – were there and Sara was to out of it to see anything but a threat, but she was so weak, so hungry..._

_“Don't move,” the woman repeated. There was an unmistakable command in her voice then. “You must be strong to survive.” She patted Sara's head and stroked her cheek._

_Sara had a remote idea what she must look like: malnourished, dirty, her hair an unsaveable mess. What she wanted to do was pull away from the touch, curl in on herself and cry. She was tired and afraid and it felt like there was nothing left of her. And dark men and women around her, carrying weapons, looking like they'd stepped out of an archaic ninja movie._

_In her time with the doctor, in her time on the island, she had learned to recognize the smell of blood, the way killers carried themselves. And for a long time Sara had been nothing but prey._

_“Don't be afraid,” the woman who seemed to be the leader repeated. “Survivors have a place with us. You don't want to feel powerless anymore, do you?”_

_They must be very close in age, but somehow the way the woman spoke made her seem much older than Sara. A shiver ran down her spine as a finger traced her cheek. When powerful people took an interest in a scrap of trodden down drift wood like Sara, then the truth was they wanted something. Nobody gave things for free._

_“What do you say? Do you never want to be afraid anymore?”_

_She wanted to say no, deny it, but her whole body was shaking with exhaustion and fear and cold. “Yes,” she ground out._

_“Good. Because I have a lot to teach you.”_

Nyssa writhed in the sheets, getting impatient as Sara softly traced her hands along her body, mapping the scars, remembering all the times she got to be this close, all the times she thought she would never have this again. And now she could have it all, her beautiful, deadly Nyssa spread out on the bed in front of her for her pleasure. 

Indeed, Sara had learned a lot.

“I thought you'd never have me back,” she whispered, not stilling her soft stroking, watching goosebumps form on Nyssa's skin.

“Sara,” Nyssa gasped, keeping her hands above her head, but arching towards her hand. It wasn't a plea, but the first sing of impatience.

“Ah, ah, ah,” Sara admonished and grinned. “Remember all the lessons you taught me.”

Because Sara did.

_Nyssa was the one taking charge. Sara had so much to learn. She learned how to move, how to kill someone with her bare hands. She learned how to pick herself up and jump back in the fight without fear, without holding back. Training was hard and Ra's al-Ghul watched her with some suspicion. Not because he saw her as a threat. She was still at the bottom of the food chain here. Just a little girl who had nowhere to go, who could be molded and taught and if she survived, who knew perhaps she could be useful. Sara saw it in his eyes, that he disapproved of Nyssa's personal interest in her._

_“Get up,” Nyssa order after knocking her down hard on the stone floor. Sara's shoulder ached and still a fire in her had awakened. Part of her was learning she could be so much more than a scared, starving little girl lost at sea. She could have power. She could serve the League and learn and bring punishment to those who were committing crimes across the globe, who terrorized people and upset the equilibrium of justice._

_Sara understood that she was not going to win the man's favor easily, but she wasn't planning on it. Men of power were not to be trusted._

_But Nyssa... Nyssa was making her feel things she thought she wouldn't ever be able to feel again._

_Holding on to that thought she pushed herself up and came to her feet, before one of her three training partners reached her. The staff was back in her hand before she had made a conscious move to take it. She took the first one out with a kick and a push and hit at the right angle and the staff swirled around in her hands to block the sword of her second attacker. The third had managed to slip out of her line of sight and his arms were around her throat. She had no idea what happened next. She couldn't breathe and the only thing driving her was the memory of Slade, the memory of all the things that she had lived through. Once again she was fighting for her life._

_When she was thinking straight again. Three masked men were lying at her feet, only one of them moving. Instinctively she swung the stuff around and..._

_“Don't move!” Nyssa shouted._

_Sara froze in her tracks and looked over at her waiting for her to give her a cue._

_“She's undisciplined.”_

_“You said, she needed to get stronger.”_

_“She is stronger,” Nyssa's father admitted and for the first time he considered her with something that wasn't indifference. “Still, she needs to get better. She needs to be disciplined. Learn control.”_

_“She will learn control,” Nyssa promised with a conviction that surprised Sara._

_“Then she will have a name.” Ra's stood from his chair and walked out, followed by his personal guards and that was the end of it._

_“I will give you a name,” Nyssa said and promised._

_It was the first night that Sara slid to her knees when commanded and coaxed cries of pleasure from her mistress. It was the first time she spend between Nyssa's sheets, following her every command._

_“Don't move, Sara,” Nyssa ordered. “Give me your submission willingly. You want to. I want you to.”_

_She came with a cry that was half lust and half pain. Part of her shattered as she kept her wrists obediently above her head as Nyssa made her come undone with her clever fingers. Part of her rose like a phoenix from the ashes._

_“Submit to me, beloved,” Nyssa whispered against her ear, letting Sara ride it out, but allowing her no movement. “Submit to me when I ask it of you and you will forever be mine.”_

When she left the League of Assassins there had been no doubt in her mind that it would be forever. Trust was broken. The rule that old lives were to be left behind crushed in her need to get home. A League traitor had done this to her home and all she wanted was her family, her home, everyone to be safe. She was Sara again. The League had picked her up and molded her into an Assassin, but deep down Sara Lance had healed enough to remember that she had a place in the world.

Nyssa had released her from her vows.

They would never meet again.

And yet here they were. Sara had returned willingly.

“Sara, Sara, please...” Nyssa pleaded.

“Not yet, beloved,” she whispered. “Keep still for me.”

Her fingers were building up punishing pace, drawing little gasps and cries from Nyssa who was usually so controlled.

“Say it again,” she demanded. “Say it!”

“Sara,” Nyssa cried, close now, so close. “Sara, _Sara_ , _my_ Sara.”

Her name on Nyssa's lips was the sweetest sound. She had never been so hot, so turned on by anything before. Her real name on her lovers lips and the mistress writhing beneath her, undone, in her control.

“Yes, beloved,” she teased, carefully pulling her wet fingers from Nyssa's body. “I am Sara and I am here. And now you belong to me as I belong to you.”

Nyssa laughed, breathless. “Good,” she said. “Finally. Because I'm nowhere near done with you.”

Love welled in her chest. “I hope so.”

They kissed, slowly at first, passionate then. They were nowhere near done with what they had now.


End file.
